


[Podfic] The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_cinema, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his best friend promises Hollywood fame and fortune, aspiring writer Jared Padalecki moves from the comfort of his home in San Antonio to the dark streets of Los Angeles. Outfitted only with his brother's hand-me-down laptop and the '99 edition of Microsoft Word, Jared finds himself sorely unprepared for his new life. But with a movie to write and a crew of crazy new friends relying on him, including the gorgeous and mysterious Jensen Ackles, he has no choice but to go along for the ride. A modern Moulin Rouge!, J² style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5408) by zephyrocity. 



> art by [](http://eryslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**eryslash**](http://eryslash.livejournal.com/) , her original post is [here](http://eryslash.livejournal.com/142428.html)  
> cover art by [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

[The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn](http://zephyrocity.livejournal.com/6480.html)  
written by zephyrociy

[mp3](http://www.box.com/s/m3s0hr2qm43ckkded9ko) || 272.6 MB

[mp4](http://www.box.com/s/hl58ent4yi74e3bs6qtk) || 143.1 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for recorded for spn_cinema and also fulfills my "Harlequin" square for [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
